fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Briggs SMG
The Briggs SMG is a submachine gun that is found in F.E.A.R. 3. __TOC__ Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 3'' The Briggs SMG has moderate power and accuracy, and is able to suppress enemies with its high rate of fire. It has a reflex sight that turns to red from green when placed over an enemy or explosive. It is the most common weapon in the game, and despite it being a submachine gun, it has almost pinpoint accuracy. When fully leveled up, the Point Man can carry 280 rounds of spare ammunition and 1 full magazine. The default is 35 and 175 rounds in reserve. This weapon is found in all Intervals except Interval 08, used by various types of ATC and Replica enemies. Tactics *Like most weapons in F.E.A.R. 3, it does more damage to enemies if they are shot in the head, most early ATC soldiers will die after one to two bullets to the head from the SMG. Note, however, that with robotic enemies there is no "head," and Scavengers do not have any damage multiplier against being shot in the head. *Although it is an all-around decent weapon, it is not recommended for use against any Power Armor, as any damage dealt with the SMG against said enemies is negligible because its bullets do not have any armor penetrating properties, and the DPS (damage per second) is not high enough for such use. *Since the SMG is so common in all of the Intervals it is found in, it can serve as the main weapon if the player so desires. Trivia * It is the the only submachine gun to ever have medium damage per hit. *This weapon is based on the Heckler & Koch UMP, its operation is presumably the straight blow-back principle like its real-life counterpart. *In every game in the ''F.E.A.R.'' franchise, the submachine gun of the game is based on a real life one: **''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon: Heckler & Koch MP5K. **F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin: FN P90. **''F.E.A.R 3: Heckler & Koch UMP *On the side of the gun, on the magazine well, is printed that it fires both .40 and 9mm calibers. Also printed there is that it is for "F.E.A.R. units only," and since no F.E.A.R. Operatives other than the Point Man appear in the game, ironically only ATC enemies will only carry this weapon. *The Riot Gear utilizes a Briggs SMG, though this is considered by the game as a separate weapon, and ammunition will not be shared between guns if the player also has an SMG in their inventory. *For real life UMP, the straight magazine is designed for .40 and .45 caliber use only, the 9mm will have a curved magazine that MP5 uses. *The semi-transparent magazine that Briggs SMG uses always has ammunition in it, even when the gun is empty. *The fire selector switch is set to semi-auto, although the gun fires full-auto. It is possible, however, to fire semi-auto if the trigger is tapped, instead of leaned on; this way the gun will fire single bullets if that is needed. *The aiming optic is based on American C-More Systems™ CRW (Click Railway) Sight, with no magnification and slightly larger reticule. It has a built-in system that differs friend from foe. Target recognition technology like this does exist in real life, but they are still in early development and will not likely to see service until the system is reliable enough. *25 kills with Briggs SMG will complete "The Standard" challenge that gives the player 3000 points. *The fire selector switch is set to Semi-auto, while the Briggs fires Full-auto only. *Though the gun can fire both 9mm and .40 caliber, it is not mentioned anywhere in the game which caliber is loaded in the magazine, though judging by its power and the magazine design, the magazines may be loaded with .40 Smith & Wesson. Gallery Briggs SMG.png|Briggs SMG render 600px-F3AR-UMP-5.jpg|The Briggs SMG. 600px-F3AR-UMP-8.jpg|The Point Man holding the SMG. es:Ametralladora_ligera_fear_3 Category:Weapons Category:F.E.A.R. 3 Weapons Category:Submachine Guns